


Impersonating the Emperor

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Sex, fellas is it gay to dress up like your wife and get horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After attending an opera show about the Emperor of Adrestia's mighty deeds, Byleth gets an idea.Yet what started out as a joke to impersonate her wife turns into something much...different.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Impersonating the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Smash.  
> That's it, it's Smash's fault, not mine, how dare they give me Byleth cosplaying her wife and not expect me to write weird smut about it? That's just rude, if you ask me!
> 
> Anyway not set in Smash (perhaps one day but not today), but the main concept is still here.

It had started as a joke.  
Byleth and her wife went to the opera and saw a play about the Emperor herself, starring none other than their friend Dorothea. They had enjoyed it, of course, but what Byleth had enjoyed more out of everything was how her wife became desperately embarrassed every time Dorothea represented her on stage. And when they got to the part of the romantic tension between the Emperor and the professor, well…Byleth really enjoyed Edelgard’s red face during it.  
So when it ended Byleth discreetly made her way backstage, and convinced Dorothea to sell her some spare clothes they had used for Edelgard’s character. Dorothea found the idea so amusing that she even gave Byleth a wig, as well.  
They made their way back to the palace, with Byleth hiding her newly acquired clothes from her wife’s view as she had planned a funny surprise: to dress up like her wife and surprise her, expecting Edelgard to laugh about the whole dumb ordeal.  
But things didn’t go quite as planned.  
The next day, as Edelgard worked the evening away in her study room, Byleth set her plan in motion. Still in their room, Byleth took out the outfits and even the wig. There was a similar outfit to the one Edelgard wore during her days in the academy, completed with her signature red tights and her red cape. It was so detailed and similar to the real thing that she was positive that Dorothea had helped to create it.  
Byleth wasted no time in putting it on, smiling as she imagined her wife’s fits of laughter once she saw her like that. The wig came soon after, white long hair and it even had lavender ribbons to match. As Byleth looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help a laugh. She looked ridiculous, as her clothes were slightly too big for her since Dorothea was slightly taller, and she looked like a very strange version of Edelgard since her face didn’t really match with her costume.  
So, in theory, it was perfect for an absurd joke.  
But seeing a glimpse of Edelgard in her own reflection also stirred a hint of desire inside Byleth.  
For a moment, her mind wandered on thoughts of Edelgard. She cupped her own breasts over her clothes, and imagined Edelgard’s hands touching herself. She stared at her own shorts, and imagined Edelgard yanking them off to rip the red tights underneath. And the white gloves she wore…she imagined them belonging to the real Edelgard as she ghosted them over her lips, imagining Edelgard forcing them inside her mouth…  
And as Byleth caught herself tracing her own lips with her own gloved hand, her cheeks burning red and her deep blue eyes hazed with lust, she snapped back into reality.  
This was a joke. Just a joke. And Byleth didn’t even want to begin thinking about the strange implications of getting aroused over wearing her wife’s former uniform.  
So she darted her eyes away from the mirror, moving to their desk to read in peace as she waited for her wife to return to their quarters.  
Byleth didn’t have to wait for long, and when her wife finally came in after a long day, Byleth was quick to jump in front of her, surprising her. And just like Byleth had imagined, Edelgard burst into a fit of laughter as soon as she recovered from the shock, unable to properly react at Byleth’s ridiculous figure.

“I take it that you liked the surprise!” Byleth exclaimed, as Edelgard’s laughter started to die out.

“It’s actually rather uncanny” Edelgard let out, her eyes studying Byleth from head to toe.

“That’s…not quite what I hoped for” Byleth laughed, before leaning in to kiss her wife’s lips, “I was honestly hoping you’d get embarrassed again, just like before.”

“Oh I can’t take this seriously, my love. Not after Dorothea made such a…’unique’ performance” Edelgard laughed again.

Byleth hummed to tease her wife and kissed her again. This kiss was less chaste than before, and her hands were ready to pull Edelgard in to deepen the kiss before she stopped her;

“I love you, but this is simply too strange. I feel like I’m kissing myself and it’s making me confused” Edelgard teased, but she stopped once she took a good look at Byleth’s face.

Edelgard could recognize the look on her wife’s eyes all too well.  
Immediately she knew she was aroused.  
And immediately Edelgard started to feel aroused as well.

“Heavens, Byleth. This will be the strangest one we’ve gotten ourselves into” Edelgard sighed, defeated.

“The strangest one…so far!” Byleth teased, getting excited as she wrapped her arms around her wife to kiss her again.

As they shared kisses, Byleth felt Edelgard’s hands reach under her clothes, her hands tracing the muscles on her torso before gently fondling her breasts. Byleth moaned into their kisses, pulling away only to beg her wife to allow her to leave all of her clothes on, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment.

“At least take the wig off!” Edelgard huffed, but Byleth refused.

Before Edelgard could protest, Byleth moved away from her. Edelgard wondered on what her wife was doing, until she saw her adjust the big mirror in their room. Her cheeks burned redder as she realized her wife’s intention.  
Byleth positioned the mirror next to the bed, so that they could watch themselves as they made love to each other, and Edelgard couldn’t be more embarrassed. But Byleth proceeded to lie down in bed, sprawling herself over the mattress as she gestured for Edelgard to approach her.  
And Edelgard was, of course, completely mesmerized by her wife. So she wasted no time in climbing on top of Byleth, her fingers playing with the white hair from her wig as she studied Byleth’s very flustered face.

“You’ll be the death of my sanity, my love” Edelgard let out, before she bent down to kiss Byleth yet again.

But Edelgard’s kisses travelled lower, from Byleth’s lips to her neck. Her hands found the opening to Byleth’s chest, just like the one her former uniform used to have. And Edelgard undid its laces, allowing access to more of Byleth’s neck and chest, where her lips left love marks all over as Byleth moaned underneath her.  
But Edelgard caught sight of Byleth staring at the mirror, and her eyes followed her gaze…only to watch what seemed to be the reflection of herself on top of a very aroused another version of herself. Edelgard couldn’t help a quiet gasp, surprised and embarrassed to find it more arousing than it had any right to be.  
Byleth noticed it though, and she smiled proudly;

“I knew I wasn’t the only one to like this” Byleth teased a very embarrassed Edelgard, before her hand found her wife’s and guided it to her shorts, silently begging Edelgard to yank them down. 

“El…don’t stop” Byleth begged upon sensing Edelgard’s hesitation, and Edelgard was unable to resist such a desperate and lust filled request from her wife.

Slowly, she pulled down Byleth’s shorts, exposing Byleth’s torso and the bright red tights that Edelgard was so familiar with. Edelgard couldn’t help staring, noticing how good they looked on Byleth.

“I always liked your tights” Byleth half moaned, catching Edelgard’s attention as her gaze drifted back to her wife, “I dreamt about tearing them open, ripping them with my teeth to eat you out…”

“If you keep saying those things, I’ll have to eat you out myself” Edelgard warned, teasing but secretly wishing she could do just that.

So when Byleth begged her to do it as she opened her legs more, Edelgard surrendered to her desires. She bent down to tear the tights apart with her teeth, her fingers tearing them even more until there was an opening to Byleth’s already dripping wet sex.

“No undergarments?” Edelgard teased as she lifted two fingers to slide against Byleth’s labia, eliciting an aroused moan from her wife.

“I…I-I f-forgot” Byleth moaned, as Edelgard kept playing with her labia and clit, her fingers never once daring to slip inside her wife.

“Of course you did” Edelgard gently hummed, teasing Byleth until she begged her for more;

“Please…El…inside me…”

Those simple words were enough for Edelgard’s fingers to retreat, her hands firmly separating Byleth’s thighs as they gripped them before Edelgard bent down, her mouth ghosting over Byleth’s sex. She heard her wife’s frustrated noises, and she teased her some more by running her tongue over Byleth’s labia with slow and languid strokes.

“El…” Byleth cried out, so desperate that it made Edelgard decide to finally give her wife what she needed.

Her tongue pressed inside Byleth, and she heard her wife gasp in bliss. As her tongue lapped around inside Byleth, tasting her and hitting spots that drove her crazy with pleasure, she could hear Byleth becoming louder and louder as she felt Byleth’s body squirm slightly. But her noises seemed muffled, and it peaked Edelgard’s curiosity.  
She replaced her tongue with her fingers, her face rising to see Byleth…and what a sight that was.  
As Edelgard penetrated her wife hard and deep with her fingers, she saw Byleth’s flushed face with a gloved hand covering her mouth as Byleth watched the mirror intensely. She noticed Edelgard starting, and her eyes darted from the erotic reflection of her wife taking her to her wife in the flesh and bone, staring back at her with hungry desire.  
Byleth’s eyes locked with Edelgard’s as Byleth moaned under Edelgard’s touch, utterly debauched and biting down on her own gloved hand to muffle her noises, her fingers slipping inside her own mouth as if Edelgard was the one to silence her.  
If Edelgard was already painfully wet before, she was now desperate to have Byleth’s mouth in between her legs. She licked her lips of Byleth’s taste from eating her out only moments ago, and she fastened her pace in her fingers to bring Byleth to orgasm as soon as she possibly could, desperate for her turn.  
Byleth didn’t last for long with Edelgard’s fierce touches, and right after coming on Edelgard’s hand, Edelgard pounced on her, maddened with desire.  
Byleth could barely say a word as Edelgard’s mouth was already on hers as she cried out her wife’s name in her orgasm. And just as she finished, Edelgard’s hand moved out of Byleth’s sex to grab Byleth’s hand, and to guide it under her pants.  
In less than a moment Byleth was repaying her wife by fingering her until Edelgard had an orgasm of her own.  
The two lovers enjoyed themselves until they became exhausted, slumping down on the bed next to each other.

“Another strange one for our list” Edelgard sighed once they were done, and Byleth couldn’t help a laugh.

“Maybe next time you should wear my jacket!” Byleth teased, only for Edelgard to groan as she rolled over, tossing Byleth’s wig aside and burying her face in Byleth’s real hair.

“Would you believe I’ve dreamt of something similar already?” Edelgard confessed, and Byleth asked to know more before Edelgard huffed in protest, “I’m not wearing your jacket! I feel guilty enough as it is!”

“I see. We should see other opera shows to get better ideas!” Byleth teased again, only for Edelgard to pinch her arm and for Byleth to yelp in surprise and amusement.

“You’re terrible, Byleth! If the next one is as strange as this one, I’m out!”

“As if you’d ever deny utterly depraved sex from me, my cute Emper-“

Before Byleth could even finish her sentence, she felt a soft pillow hit her face.


End file.
